The Present
by Alostkid
Summary: Parker Rooney is no different then a regular teenage boy. He has the same feelings that most teenagers boys have. Most of all he gets horny. And when he gets horny he's horny just like any other teenage boy. So when he hears its Todd's special 'Absivrerserry' he feels that he should only should give Todd something special.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: hello everyone. Its been a while since I have written anything new. I am working on the next chapter of Our Story right now and that will be updated very soon. I am also working on a first chapter for a very new story and once Our Story is over that story will be my main focus and what I am going to work on for a while. I had been writing and I just wanted to take a break and write a one shot since I haven't written one in a very long time. I have only read one story with these two but that story go deleted and their isn't any others like this so I really wanted to write this. Please let me know what you think. I don't know own any part of Liv And Maddie. Also please look out for new coming story I am very excited about it. That story will also be up very soon. I apologize If their is any mistakes that I happened to miss when I was reviewing._

 _Summary: Parker Rooney is no different then a regular teenage boy. He has the same feelings that most teenagers boys have. Most of all he gets horny. And when he gets horny he's horny just like any other teenage boy. So when he hears its Todd's special 'Absivrerserry' he feels that he only should give Todd something special._

 _Contains boy on boy. So if you have a problem with that stuff than don't read this!_

* * *

Being a teenage boy is sometimes the best times of your life, and it could also be the worst times of your life. Getting more independent and more freedom is the best but, their is one thing make things terrible. That one thing that makes it sometimes unbearable is hormones. I am not talking about feeling angry, or sometimes feeling sad. I am talking about feeling painful horribly horny. Having a dick sometimes is the worst thing ever. I am constantly jacking off each second I get. And it's so terrible living in a house with five other people. Not only that but, sharing a room can be terrible. It's so hard to get any alone time in this house.

It does not help me the fact that I am gay. I go to my sister's school. There is so many sexy as fuck guys at my school. It's also doesn't help that my sister is dating one of the hottest jocks in my school. Well was dating and how I do feel bad but, I swear if by some amazing miracle he even hints at us having sex I will jump on that so quick. But recently one guy has been making me go crazy. This guy is an asshole, has treated me like shit, is extremely cocky, and really full of himself. Even though he's all those things, I have to admit he's hot as fuck. And of course that guy has to be none other than Todd Stetson. He was a dick to me but, he's hot. It's not really helping that it's his "absiverserry" going around showing off his abs. I really wish I didn't I have hormones. It's weird because I never really had sex. Well I have done almost everything by myself and I have to admit that Reggie and I have done something's together but haven't gone all the way. I really wish I could control these feelings.

* * *

Tonight's the night of SPARF. Stevens point very own music event. Even though Joey Parker almost couldn't go, I was still sure as hell going. Maybe going It will just take my mind off things, and I will be able to go and have a good time.

Wow I was so very wrong. Of course Todd Stetson is here. And of course he's dancing shirtless. And of course he's dancing with my sister. But holy shit he's so fucking hot. I feel likes her personally torturing, gosh please stop shaking your ass I'm dying here. Great and I have a giant ass boner in my pants. I need to take care of this.

I practically run to the nearest bathroom, and run to the farthest stall. I get inside and immediately unbutton my jeans, and pull my underwear and jeans to my knees. I grab my throbbing already leaking cock, making me moan. I start to furiously stroke my cock, as I replay what I saw in my head. I start to moan louder and I breathe harder. I don't really care if anybody hears me at this point. I am so close already yet, my dick is already leaking so much precum. I grab onto the hand rail and through my head back and practically yell. My knees buckle as empty my balls in the toilet. I come down from my orgasm, and grab some toilet paper and clean up my cum.

* * *

After I'm done I leave the bathroom, to my surprise no one is in here I walk back to where most of the events are happening, and wow of course Maddie and Todd are still dancing. Just don't pay them any attention Parker. I really don't want to keep running to the bathroom every two seconds.

After ignoring them I actually start having fun. I start to dance and my mind is completely free from sex crazed thoughts for now. Maddie and Diggie are dancing together so they'll probably be something happening. Wait Maddie and Diggie are together so, that means that Todd's somewhere else. And now my sex crazed thoughts are back. And now I'm getting horny again. Why! Why me! That's it I'm going to find him, and I'm going to get what I want.

I start to walk around the festival looking for him. Why the hell is that so hard to do. This shouldn't be hard to find a shirtless buff guy out here. Yes, I found him! Wait who the fuck is he with now. Great he's with one of Liv's co-starts.

I feel like it's forever that I just stand and watch them. Waiting for them to get separated or him to be alone. Finally, he's leaving and going to the restroom. That's more than perfect place. I wait a few minutes and then walk inside the bathroom. I see him standing at the sink washing his hands. I turn around and close the door and lock it. Their other bathrooms so they can go to the others.

"Hey what's up man! It's...porker right?" he asks as he notices me walk towards him.

"It's Parker" I say through my clenched teeth. "So I hear that's it's your absiverserry."

"Yeah man it is"

"Well happy absiverserry"

"Thanks man" he says as flexes making me get a little hard.

"Well I kind of wanted to give you something since it's a very special day."

"Oh thanks man" he says and I reach over and put my hand on his crotch and run my fingers over it. He hesitates a little then he swats my hand away. "Dude what the hell?" he says trying to sound tough but, I know by the way he sounds and his growing dick he liked it.

"Oh come on Todd let me suck your dick"

"What the hell I am not gay"

"So, that doesn't matter. You don't have to be gay to let me suck your dick"

"It's still kinda weird bro"

"Oh come on Todd, you look like a god. All I want to do is treat you like the one you are. Come on Todd it's your special day." I say putting my hand back on his crotch and start to rub it more. "I want you to use me however you want to. I just want to make you feel good." I say and kiss his chest. I run my tongue over his nipples. "Let me make you feel good" I go lower and kiss my way down his amazing sculpted abs. I kiss above his jeans and then go down to my knees. I start to kiss and run my tongue over his bulge. "Come on Todd! Use me. Use my mouth and even my ass if you want" I say letting my sex crazed hormones take complete control. He keeps moaning and has a tight death grip on the counter behind him. I kiss and lick the growing boner in his pants.

"Fuck it" he says and reaches down and grabs his belt takes it off. He unbuttons his pants exposing his hard cock through his black briefs. I start to run my tongue over the head of his dick making him moan. I slowly pull down his underwear than, his dick hits me on the side of my face. I grab his dick and stroke it a little making him hiss. O my gosh his dick is just as huge I have been fantasizing about. Not only is he amazing from the waist up but, he's also amazing from the waist down. Gosh if he fucks me I might just really have a problem walking later. He's defiantly longer than anything I have ever taken in my ass, and thicker to. "You got what you want now suck it!" He demands, turning me on a whole lot more. I lick from the tip to the head of his dick. Gosh it tastes so amazing. Really salty but, sweet to from his already flowing precum. I take him in my mouth and goes as down as I can go until I start to gag. He lets out a moan and throws his head back. I can't get enough of the taste of his dick. I start to go faster and faster fueled by the moans spilling from his mouth. He starts to run his hand through my hair and starts moving me up and down on his dick. He's gentle at first but, then he starts becoming more aggressive which only makes me want more. As I go back down on his dick he pushes my head down all the way to the base. I start to gag and I take it out but he just shoves his dick back in my mouth. Despite my choking and getting a little teary-eyed he starts to thrust his hips. I quickly take it out to catch my breath and stroke it really fast. As soon as my breathing starts to slow down he swats my hand away and shoves his dick down my throat. He's taken complete control now. He shoves my head forward to meet with his fast thrusting hips. I finally get used to having his huge cock in my throat.

"Get up" he says to my surprise pushing me off his dick. I stand up a little confused by this. He pushes me forward and bends me over slightly. He drops to his knees and pulls down my shorts and underwear. Before I can process what's happening, he separates my ass and shoves his tongue in my hole. I throw my head back in moan as he maneuvers his tongue in my ass. I have never felt this before but, he really is making up for the times I haven't. I can't help but move my ass towards his tongue and face. Gosh I can't get enough of it. He grabs tightly on my hips and then starts to go harder making me whimper and moan. I reach around and push his head towards my ass making him go deeper.

He stops and when I'm just about to beg him not to he shoves one of his fingers in me. He starts to quickly finger move his finger in and out of me. I can't help but moan out his name. when I don't think it can get any better he shoves another finger inside of me. I reach down to stroke my cock but he swats my hand away from me. I almost scream out his name when I feel him stab my special spot in me.

"Fuck me please!" I beg and I just hear him smirk. He shoves in another finger in me bringing more pleasure. I start to move my ass backwards meeting his quick fingers to make it faster and deeper in my ass.

"You like that? You like me fingers deep inside you"

"Fuck yes. Please fuck me! I need your cock inside of me" I plead to him and he removes his fingers. He pulls my pants and underwear around my ankles and I step out of them. He pulls his pants off and then bends me over again. I feel the tip of his dick at my hole and him moving it around. "Yes fuck me please. Don't be soft. Fuck me hard do…AHH!" I scream because he shoves his dick all the way inside me in one fast thrust. It brings pain but it also brings pleasure and I don't really know which one I like better at this point. He pulls out and then moves back inside of me. He moves a little slower than he did with his fingers but, it still feels good but also hurts. I can't stop moaning from his dick invading my ass. I am trying to fully enjoy it but I can't help but clench my ass around his dick. He slaps my ass making me moan a little. "Gosh yes spank me!" I moan a little. He keeps doing it making me stop clenching my ass. The pain starts to leave and it starts to feel better and better. "Fuck me harder" I moan and holy shit he doesn't disappoint. As soon as that leaves my mouth he starts to thrust his hips fast as hell. He bends me over the sink completely and places his hands on my hips and fucks me. He pulls me backwards to meet with his fast thrusting hips. The sound of his hips banging my ass fills the bathroom, turning me on. I reach down to stroke my cock but, again he moves my hands away.

"Oh no no you don't get to do that yet." He says bending down and whispering in my ear. I reach around and wrap my arm around the back of his neck as he continues to pound in my ass. It's so much more hot with his face against mine and I can hear his breathing and moaning in my ear. I tilt my head a little and then I kiss him on his lips and to my surprise he does it back. We start to make out as he still moves his dick in and out my ass. We both stand up and then I take my other arm and put it behind his neck and hold my hands together behind his neck. He moves his hips forward and I push my hips backwards making his cock go deeper and harder. "Got damn your ass is amazing!" he moans and I can't even respond. He starts to kiss my neck and I tilt my head and we start to make out again. He runs his hands up and down my body and then runs his fingers over my nipples. I moan a little and then he does it again harder. He stabs my spot again making my knees buckle a little but he keeps me standing. I try once more to touch my cock but he puts my arm back where it was.

"Please let me cum" I beg.

"No this is about pleasuring me. And besides you'll cum when I tell you to" he moans. He wraps his arm around me and I can tell he's getting close to blowing his load. "I am gonna cum parker."

"Yes cum in me please. I want to feel you empty in your load in my ass"

"Fuck yes. I want you to cum too. I want you to cum as I empty my load in your ass." He says and I can feel my own self reach my orgasm. He starts to breathe harder and harder then he yells out and he shoves back in one more time and empty's his load in my ass. My knees buckle and I fall forward over the sink and he does too still blowing load in me, as I shoot me cum all over the floor. I stroke my cock a little blowing the last of my load on the floor as, he thrust in me slowly emptying himself in me. Were both panting for breath as we come down from out orgasms. He pulls out of me and then spins me around and the lifts me up by my ass and we start to make out intensely. Gosh this is better than anything I could thought of. He kisses my neck and I do the same.

Finally, we stop and he sets me down and we both get clean each other up. We get dressed in silence and then clean each other up getting off and in each other. Finally, were both done and then we both don't know what to say so I start to leave. I start to unlock the door when he speaks up.

"Hey" he says and I turn around.

"Were gonna do this again" he says and gives me a really hot nice smile. I smile back at him and walk back over to him and we start kissing again. We stop and then I speak up.

"This is only the begging" he smirks and then I leave the bathroom smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: So about two days ago I was going to keep working on chapter 3 of my Benlos story. And I looked just about everywhere and it was nowhere to be found. I looked through my phone, computer, email, all word documents, and notes and couldn't find it. So I decided to do another chapter of this story because I really liked it. So yeah I am going to start over my chapter 3 of Benlos now. Let me know what you think and should I keep making chapters of this story?**

* * *

I pace back and forth checking my phone every two seconds. My emotions are on all maximum overload. My heart is racing from excitement I can't really contain it anymore. I'm finally alone for the weekend. No Liv, no Maddie, no Joey, no mom and dad just me. I don't even really remember where they went I stopped listening after mom told me I would be home Alone. So as soon as I knew I would be alone, I got to dialing.

The knock on the door brings me out of my thoughts and makes my cock throb a little. I quickly unlock and open it to see Todd standing there. He rushes inside and I slam the door shut.

"What took you so long" I demand.

"sounds like someone's been craving Todd" he says biting his lip. I push him against the door and start to attack his lips. It's been a week since our events at sparf took place and the first time since then have we have hooked up again. I thought having sex was going to calm me down, but it has only made me more excited and horny. I've been thinking about him every day since last week and oh it's been driving me crazy. How amazing it was. How his dick tasted in my mouth and how good it felt in my ass.

As I make out with him I run my hand inside his shirt up and down his torso. He puts his hands under my ass and picks me up and we both start to make out even harder.

"Where?" He asks between kisses.

"upstairs" I moan. He carries me up the steps as we kiss each other like animals. He starts to kiss my neck, making my breathing heavier.

We get in the hallway and he sets me down. I grab the top part of his jeans and lead him into the guest bedroom. I sit down on the side of the bed with Todd's bulge inches from my face. He pulls off his tank top exposing his god like body again to me making my cock throb. I stand up and kiss him again and then I start to kiss my way down his amazing body. I sit back down and quickly undo his belt. I tease him by kissing and licking his erection through his jeans.

"Such a damn tease!" He moans. I laugh and unbutton his jeans and pull down his zipper. I grab his jeans and underwear and pull them down to his knees. His hard cock slaps the side of my face. I don't even want to tease him because I'm so horny. I grab his cock and shove it in my mouth. As soon as the amazing taste of his cock gets to my taste buds I quickly take his dick in out of my mouth. "Holy shit Parker! I almost forgot how amazing that little mouth of yours was!" He says breathing harder. He grabs the back of my head and starts to make me go faster. He thrust his hips and shoves his entire dick in my mouth. I start to gag, but I can't help but love it. Instead of letting me adjust to it, he goes faster and shoves it all in my mouth. I take my hand and stroke it as suck it. Todd throws his head back and moans out my name. I take my other hand and start to play with his balls. He slightly jumps up when I do this and moans. I take his dick out of my mouth and lift his cock and start to lick his balls.

"you like that Todd?" I moan.

"Fuck Parker!" Is all he manages to say. I take his dick back in my mouth slowly teasing him even more. I look up at him as I slowly take his dick in my mouth and then I start to engulf it as fast as I can. He starts to face fuck me, but this time I don't even gag. "Fuck Parker I'm gonna cum!" He grabs my head and starts to face fuck me so hard. I can feel his cock starting to twitch in my mouth. "Shit I'm cumming!" He yells and shoots his cum in my mouth. I start to swallow his cum, but I start to gag a little. I can't take his dick out of my mouth with his hand against the back of my head. I start to swallow more of his delicious cum. Finally, he lets up on me and I take his cock out of my mouth and I stroke the remaining cum out of his dick. "You're such a damn tease!" He says and I laugh. I start to kiss his ABS and then go up. "Get on your back!" He demands and I listen. I put my head on the pillows and spread my legs open. He gets on his knees in front of me. He leans down and props my legs over his shoulders. He grabs my ass and spreads my cheeks and shove his tongue in my ass. I slightly moan out loving the feeling of his tongue invading my hole.

"Uhh Todd!" I whimper out. He starts to become more rough with me as I moan more and more. He's driving me insane, I need his dick in me so bad. When it starts to get good he stops. He moves between my legs and I wrap around his waist.

"did you have fun teasing me?" He asks, rubbing my inner thigh.

"Yes" I say and smile. He smirks.

"Alright your gonna regret it" he smiles and then shoves a finger inside of my ass. I grab the sheets under me and yell out. It hurts, but it feels too good though. He moves his finger throughout my ass making me moan out his name. My eyes shoot open and I feel like there is an explosion inside of me. He stabs my prostate and I practically yell. Todd smiles he knows what he just did. He moves his finger out and stabs that spot in me again.

"Fuck me please I need you in me" I cry. He leans and I think he's going to kiss me. He gets inches from my face.

"No" he says and smiles. He puts another finger inside of my ass making me moan. He starts to take out his fingers, but then he immediately shoves them back in. I grab my cock because I need release so bad. As quickly as I do Todd takes my hands off.

"Please Todd I need you!" I plead.

"Yeah you need me! Yeah you need my big dick in you again. You remember how good it felt in your tight little ass" He says moving his fingers in and out of me as fast as he can. I sit up and grab his arm to try and slow him down, but he doesn't. It feels too good I might go insane if he keeps teasing me. I try once more to slow him down but he moves my hands away. "If you touch yourself or try and slow me down your gonna have to fuck yourself without my big dick"

"Fuck you you're such a damn tease!" I moan. He pushes in another finger and I grab a fistful of the sheets under me. He stabs my place again and I can feel myself getting close. "Todd I think I'm going to cum!" I moan not wanting to stop. Of course the second I say that he stops.

"Get on your hands and knees" I practically jump to my hands and knees. He moves behind me and he moves his dick against my hole once again teasing me. When I'm just about beg him to do it, he shoves his whole dick in me making me yell. "Fuck your ass is still so damn tight!" He moans. He immediately starts to move his dick in and out of my ass. It feels so good I can't control the moans spilling from my mouth.

"Fuck me! Fuck me harder!" I beg. He grabs onto my shoulders and starts to pound my ass. It feels so good! His huge ass dick sliding in and out of my ass. Each time he slams his dick in me he manages to slide against my spot, making me get the chills. My cock hardens as he starts to fuck me harder and harder.

"you like this dick in your ass!" He moaned.

"Oh fuck yes!" I cry. He slaps my ass making it sting but it feels so damn good. He pulls out of me and lays on his back.

"Ride me!" He snaps. I straddle myself on his lap and reach around me and grab his cock. I move down and immediately shove his cock down inside of me. I grab onto his thighs behind me and move up and down on his hard cock. Each time I go down I manage to stab my spot, making grip his thighs tighter. I start to move down faster and faster, making both of us moan in response. My dick becomes painfully hard as I ride his huge cock. He grabs onto my hips and moves me up and down on his dick. He starts to meet my hips and pounds me as hard as he can. I lean down and we both start to make out as he pounds my ass.

"Fuck your ass Is so tight!" he moans.

"Yeah you like that! Fuck me Todd fuck me as hard as you can!" I beg and he does exactly that.

"Fuck I'm gonna cum!" I yell and grab my cock and stroke it once and then blow my load all over Todd's chest. I sit up and keep riding him through my orgasm. I think this is truly the hardest I have ever cum because I get all over his stomach and chest and even hit his chin.

"Yeah my dick make you feel that good?" he moans still fucking me.

"Yes oh fuck it does. Keep fucking me!" I cry riding through my orgasm. He grabs extremely tight on my hips and he fucks me faster than he has.

"Fuck I'm gonna cum!" he yells and then explodes inside of my ass. He stabs my spot and shoots his cum all over inside of me. It feels so good I fall down on him and we start to make out and he humps me through his orgasm. Finally, we both stop and I lay down next to him and try to catch my breath.

"Fuck that was amazing!" I say breathing heavily.

"Yeah I do that to people." He says and I look at him and laugh. I straddle his lap again and we both make out. I lick up my cum from his body and we both share it in a tongue filled make out session.

We leave the bed and I take him to the bathroom. We both pile into the shower and start to wash each other. We start to make out again and he of course gets hard again so I go down on the shower floor and I suck his dick. I can swear I heard a door slam, but he says it was just him hitting the shower wall. After sucking his dick and then we finally clean each other up we get out and get dressed.

Before he opens the door to leave he turns around and kisses me.

"I'll be back again" he says and smirks.

"Please do!" I say making me him smirk again. He opens the door and he leaves. I go upstairs to get the sheets off the bed to throw them in the washer to get up the fresh sex smell and cum stains.


	3. Chapter 3

I grab onto my throbbing hard cock and stroke it hard and slow as moans come from my mouth. I was only to coming to visit and then I kept hearing noises. That's when I saw Parker and Todd Stetson! Parker doesn't really surprise me at the fact that he was riding another guys dick because well he doesn't really do a good job at hiding it if he is trying to. Isn't Todd the guy Maddie took to Spar to… Oh fuck shit. I feel that pressure starting to build in my balls. I am so jealous of Todd. Gosh I would love to have my big dick deep inside Parkers nice ass. I close my eyes and picture Parker is riding my dick. I let out a loud moan and stroke my dick as fast as I can and then my dick explodes all over my stomach and chest. I moan and stroke my cock through my orgasm. I stroke the remaining amounts of cum out and then think about what I saw earlier.

* * *

I swear sometimes I wish I didn't feel anything. I wish I didn't have a dick or balls or teenage hormones at all. This is just getting plain ridiculous. Today is Monday and I just had sex with Todd Friday! What in the hell is wrong with me? It seems like I am always horny at the most inconvenient times. Like right now I am in class. In class looking at random history, facts and I am horny. And of course today is one of the days that we have the periods, even longer than we usually do. This period I have one of those teachers that once they give you the assignment they don't give a shit about what you do for the rest of the period. Well this class started ten minutes ago and we have about two hours left. Great this is gonna be a long day.

As I look through my phone I get a text and of course from Todd.

What are you doing?

Sitting class bored outta my mind. U? It's a few minutes before I get a text back along with a picture.

Just chillin;) he's in the bathroom, he has no shirt on.

Stop! I'm already horny outta my mind, I don't you teasing me. I get another text with a picture again.

You sure? ;) he's still in the bathroom, but his pants are sagged and his shirt it still off exposing more of that amazing Vline.

You're such a damn tease!

I know;) he says along with a picture of him stroking his cock.

Where are you?

The bathrooms that no one uses. I know exactly where that is thankfully. Those bathrooms are none that people use if they got to go to the bathroom bad after eating some bad cafeteria food. I have also heard of some guys going to those to jack off. It's weird because even though everyone knows about them, they are always empty. Their all the way across campus for me, but thankfully I have a teacher right now that doesn't care. I get up from my desk and put my phone in my pocket and walk up to his desk.

"May I use the restroom?"

"Yeah sure" he says, not taking his eyes off the computer screen. I practically run out of the classroom and into the hallway. I pull out my phone and text Todd.

I'm cumming...

Yeah you will be;). I put my phone away and make my way to the bathroom. I swear I keep hearing footsteps that aren't mine but when I look no one's out here. I keep walking despite hearing someone walking.

I finally make it to the bathroom and I walk in. I turn around and shut the door and lock it. I fully walk inside and see Todd. He has shirt off still and leans with his back on the counter and his pants are a little above his knees and he's stroking his fully erect cock. I feel my cock starting to harden in my pants as I look at him.

"So are you just gonna stand there?" He says. I walk over and remove his hand from his dick. I drop down to my knees and open my mouth and dive forward and take all of his dick as fast as I can. He throws his head back and moans. He stands up straight and put his hand on top of my head. He starts to move his hips moving his dick in and out of my mouth quickly. I start to move my head sucking his dick as fast as I can. I am truly addicted that salty, sweaty taste of Todd's dick. "Holy fuck Parker!"

"I just really want you to fuck me

Please!" I say and I immediately he takes his dick out of my mouth. I stand up and he turns me around and bends me over slightly. He reaches around and unbuttons my shorts and pulls my underwear down to below my knees. I take my shirt off and throw it on the ground. He grabs a small bottle of lube from his back pockets and pours some on his hand. He rubs some on my asshole making me hiss. I feel the head of his dick against my hole making me moan.

He grabs both of my shoulders and then pushes his dick slowly inside of me. I let out a loud moan as his huge cock stretches my tight ass hole. It hurts like hell even more than the first time we did it, but shit I can't help but like it still. He slides his dick completely inside of me. I grab onto the counter tightly, making my knuckles white. After a few minutes he slowly pulls himself out and then moves back in. Usually he prepares my hole before penetrating it with his huge dick. But this time he went in almost raw but I really love it.

"Mhmm move" I moan. He starts to move a little faster, making me get louder. I reach down and start to stroke my painfully hard dick as he fucks me.

"jeez fuck Parker your tighter then the first time!" He moaned.

"Fuck me Todd! Fuck me hard!" I cry. He grips my hips tightly and starts to pound my ass. Fuck it hurts, but it also feels really fucking good. The sound of my ass being pounded my Todd fills the room turning me on. I look in the mirror at Todd's face and I can tell he loves being in my tight ass. To make this feel even better for him I try clenching my ass making it even tighter which wasn't exactly easy. I look at his face and he moans. I stand up straight and then I tilt my head back and we start making out as he continues to pound me. "Fuck Todd your dick feels so good!" I moan between our kisses.

"Fuck your gonna make me cum!" He growls.

"Do it please cum in me!" I moan and he bends me back over. I reach down and start to stroke my cock as he pounds, my ass even harder and faster. I let out a moan as I cum all over the bathroom floor under the sink.

"Fuck Parker!" He yells. And I feel his dick spasm and then cum deep inside my ass. As I cum all over the floor and he cums in my ass we both breathe really heavily. He slowly pulls out of me and then I stand up straight and turn around. We both start to make out with each other and then his phone starts to ring. He bends down and gets his phone from his jeans. "Oh my fuck my teacher noticed I'm gone"

"Go I'll see you later" I say. He grabs his shirt and then puts it on and then puts on his pants. He leans down and kisses me and walks to the door.

"I'll see you later" he says and winks. I smirk a little and then start to clean myself off.

* * *

O my gosh, they did it at school. Oh my gosh, I didn't know Parker was like that. Holy shit I am so fucking horny. I'm leaving soon I should just make my move. I walk around the corner and then walk into the bathroom. Parker is standing there with his shirt on and in his black briefs.

"Hey Buddy! What's up?" he says nervously. I smirk and shut the door behind me.

* * *

 _ **Authors Note: Well I had to make another one of these I love this pairing. Sorry this one is a little short. Sorry if I missed any mistakes I was trying to get this up fast. Let me know what you think and let me know who you think it is. If you can please go to my profile and look at my poll, I really need input on that. Thanks**_

 _ **-Alostkid**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors Note: so it's been a while. And if you read my profile bio then you know things have been kind of hard. I am so excited about my stories and the stories I plan on doing but I don't know why but it's been so hard to write because I just can't get the ideas I have onto the screen. I don't really want to put out crap but I also don't want to take forever to update my stories. Writing this chapter was a little hard for me to write because like I said I just can't get from my head to the screen. This was hard but the thing is I was extremely excited for this chapter. I was very scared about putting it up because I keep second guessing it but I just got to put it on here. Please please review this or P.M me and let me know what you think. I hope you guys like it. Its literally 12:57 A.M right now and I was planning to be down with this a while ago but of course it was done till now. So if I made grammar mistakes or whatever I'm sorry. Tomorrow I can't work on much and I really needed to get this up. I apologize. Let me know what you think! Regarding me other story's I will try as best as I can. Thanks again.**_

 _ **-Alostkid**_

* * *

After Todd left I went into the stall to clean myself up. I walk out and then pick my shirt up off the ground and then put it on. I pull my pants and underwear up and then I hear the door open. I look up to see Diggie standing there.

"Hey buddy! What's up?" I say nervous as hell. He smirks and then shuts the door behind him.

"Hey Parker man what's up" he says, stepping closer to me making me nervous.

"Oh nothing man just using the restroom"

"Oh cool. Why are your pants around your ankles Parker?" He says almost smiling.

"Oh jeez, I must have dropped them." O my gosh is he on to me. He needs to stop looking at like that because even though I just got through with Todd I am horny as hell!

"What were you doing in here Parker?" He says stepping closer to me.

"Nothing just using the restroom" I whisper.

"Oh really? I don't believe you?" He says and then I put my head down to not look him in the eye. Holy shit Diggie is defiantly on to me because if he wasn't he wouldn't a big ass erection in his pants. I feel my own cock starting to harden in my shorts making me horny all over again. "You see something you like Parker?" He says and I look back at his face and realize he's watching me.

"No I just zoned out" I say. Part of me feels guilty because Maddie is dating him or was hell I don't know, but that's still my sister I would feel bad. I turn back to the sink and wash my hands. I pretend that Diggie isn't even there anymore. It actually starts calming me down until he walks behind me.

"So you just happen to zone out on my hard throbbing dick?" He says whispering in my ear making me shiver.

"I didn't notice" I say with a shaky voice.

"Oh really you didn't notice this?" He says and starts to move his clothed erection against my ass. I try to keep it in but I can't but let out a low moan.

"Diggie we can't do this" what the hell am I saying yes we can! We are going to do this, what the hell was I saying. He starts to kiss my neck, making me moan louder and higher. He runs his hands inside of my shirt, running his fingers over my nipples. It feels so good and all I want is more, but then he stops.

"You're right we can't do this." He says and then stands up straight.

"Wait what!?"

"See you Parker" he says and leaves the bathroom. What the fuck! Not only am I confused as hell, but I am horny as hell. So I guess I should deal with the problem in my pants before I go back to class.

* * *

Why the hell did I actually do that? I want nothing more than to go back and fuck the shit out of parker. But I don't really want to do it in the school's bathroom and also I thought of something that would be really. I get to the nearest bathroom to take care of my big problem.

When the school bell rings I run out as quickly as I can find him. As I wait, I see Parker and I just smile at him and he just looks down. However, he's not who I am looking for. When I finally see him I walk up to him.

"We need to talk Todd"

"Hey what's up. It's Ricky right?" Jeez does this guy get everyone's name wrong!

"It's Diggie" I say through my clenched jaw. "We need to talk about Parker"

The next few days are just so damn confusing. I haven't heard anything from Todd and every time I see Diggie he acts like the bathroom incident didn't even happen. I am just really horny all I want to do is get off with somebody. Todd Diggie hell I don't really care at this point I just need something.

* * *

Finally, after a stressful week of school its finally the weekend yet again. When I make it home I head straight to my room and flop down on my bed. When I am almost asleep I get a text. When I look at who it's from my heart start racing because its Todd.

'were going to change things up can you get to my house?'

'I am coming now' I sneak out of the house like I usually do and make my way to Todd's house. When I am few blocks away from the house he texts me again, 'just walk in the doors unlocked.' I start to walk even faster the closer I get the more I want him. I finally make it to his door and then I open it and I step inside and close the door and my mouth drops. I look up to see both Todd and Diggie sitting on the couch with their pants around their ankles and both jacking off. I instantly get hard in my pants staring at the both of them.

"Hey Parker we were just talking about you." Todd says making Diggie smirk. My two biggest crush's the two guys I would literally do anything for and now they both are sitting in front of me jacking off.

"He seems speechless" Diggie says smirking.

"Yeah he does. What's wrong Parker something wrong." He says and I can't help but be weak kneed. O my gosh, what the hell is going on. Please tell me this is just a dream. What the hell am I saying I want this to be real because I want it to happen now tomorrow and every damn second it can.

"So how did this happen?"

"Well Diggie hear came to me talking to me and we realized we have something in common you." he says and I can't help but just keep watching them jack off together. Diggie is actually a little longer than Todd which is kind of scary, but Todd is way thicker than Diggie.

"So are you just going to stand there or are you going to help us out." Diggie asks. I immediately drop to my knees between the both of them. I grab the both of their cocks stroking them softly moan. I lean over to Diggie and lean forward in getting closer to his dick. I open my mouth and take Diggie's cock deep down my throat. It's a little easier to take in my mouth because his cock isn't as thick as Todd however it's going to be hard to take the whole thing. "Jeez you were right his mouth does feel so good" I hear Diggie moan. Oh jeez I haven't even started yet and he's already going crazy. I force myself to go all the way to the base of his cock making myself gag hard but making Diggie moan like crazy. I take his cock out of my mouth and start to jack him off. His cock is so wet and slippery from my spit and his pre cum. "Fuck Parker you're so good at this!" he moans.

"He's the gift that keeps on giving." Todd says smirking. I take Diggie back into my mouth and shove my head down making myself take all his dick. Diggie starts moaning louder and starts to slowly thrust his hips upward fucking my face. He runs his hand through my hair and forces me to go up and down taking his cock faster. He starts to face fuck me harder, making him moan louder.

"Fuck!" he moans and I take his dick out of my mouth and start to jack him off. I move over and then grab Todd's dick start to jack him off. I look up at him and he smirks and then I lean down and take his dick into my mouth. He leans his head back and moans and immediately starts to thrust his hips upwards face fucking me as fast as he wants. He grabs a handful of my hair uses it to pull me up and down his cock. He moans like crazy as he starts to pound my throat faster and harder.

"Fuck Parker I missed this mouth so much!" he moans he says falls back down. I start to jack off his already slippery huge cock. I take his dick back into my mouth, making Todd gasp. I look over at Diggie who is looking at and furiously jacking off. As I take Todd's dick into my mouth, I look directly into the eyes of Diggie. He looks at me as he strokes his dick and bites his lips.

"Fucking shit" he moans. I smirk and go back to sucking off Todd as fast as I can. I hear moving next to me and I look over to see Diggie standing up. He takes off his shirt and then he moves his pants off his ankles. He disappears behind me and Todd goes back to face fucking me. I feel Diggie's hands on my waist. I feel him unbutton my jeans and pull them and my underwear down to my knees. He slaps my ass making it sting and making me moan with Todd's dick still in my mouth.

I start to jack off Todd when Diggie slaps my ass again I moan out. It stings but it also feels so damn good. He separates my cheeks and then dives his tongue into my hole. I let out a loud, high moan as he invades my hole with his tongue. He immediately pushes his tongue into my ass making me moan. I try to move my ass away from his tongue, but he grabs onto it and doesn't let me move. He slaps my ass again making me moan and whimper again.

"Keep sucking!" Todd moans and shoves his dick back into my mouth. I take Todd's dick back into my mouth as Diggie moves his tongue throughout my ass. Todd starts to move his dick deeper into my hole making me moan around Todd's dick making him moan. As I continue to suck on Todd's dick I fell Diggie's tongue leave my hole. When I am about to complain, I feel him slam two of his fingers into my ass. It hurts like hell, but feels so good at the same time. I start to move backwards wanting more than just his fingers in my ass.

"Fuck this I can't wait!" I hear Diggie say behind me. I feel the head of his cock against my ass as he moves it around I moan. He slowly inserts himself into me making me moan. I stop sucking Todd and focus on what Diggie is doing to me. I moan as he pushes inch by inch of himself into me. Finally, it gets to be way too fucking much. Holy shit how big is his dick it feels a lot longer than Todd's.

"Diggie wait stop stop" I moan reaching around and putting my hand on his stomach.

"Just a little bit more" He says, pushing himself all the way inside of me making me gasp and moan. With Todd he stretches out my ass with Diggie he goes extremely deep. I keep moaning and try to get myself used to having Diggie inside of me. He leans down and starts to kiss my neck and reaches under me and strokes my cock. I can't help but slightly moan as I feel him jack me off and kiss my neck which feels so damn good. I feel him slowly take his dick out of me and then push it back in. His dick feels like it's all the way in my damn stomach. It hurts, but feeling Diggie's soft hand around my throbbing cock and him kissing my neck makes it feel better. Each time he moves out he takes more of his cock out my ass and slams back into me harder and faster. Soon enough the sounds of him pounding my ass and my moaning fills the room. It feels so damn good to have his dick deep into my ass. Todd most love watching me get fucked because he's furiously jacking off and not taking his eyes for a second.

I go back to sucking Todd and moan with his dick still in my mouth. Diggie starts sliding against and hitting my prostate, making me moan and making Todd fuck my face faster.

"How's his ass feel Diggie" Todd moans.

"Oh man its fucking amazing! It's so damn tight! I want to keep fucking him, but I feel like I'm gonna cum soon and I don't want to" he moans pounding my ass tighter.

"Then pull out and ill fuck him" Todd says and I feel Diggie's cock slide out of me. I hate the empty feeling when Diggie slides out of me. I quickly stand up and straddle myself onto Todd's lap. I lean and down and me and him start making out. I run my hand inside his shirt, feeling his abs and his amazing chest. I feel Diggie start kissing my neck again making me gasp. Todd shoves tongue down my throat and I do the same. I move to Diggie and start making out with Diggie as Todd kisses my neck. I go back to Todd and then start pulling his shirt up. We stop kissing and I pull his shirt over his head and throw it behind the couch exposing his amazing god like body. He takes off mine and throws it behind me.

I reach behind me and grabs Todd's cock and align it with my throbbing hole. I force myself down, taking Todd's cock inch by inch. Todd's begins to move his hips upward forcing his dick completely inside of my ass. Todd's dick stretches my hole, but I love how good it feels in my ass. I grab onto Todd's shoulder and use them to pull myself up and down his dick.

"oh jeez I missed your ass Parker!"

"I missed your dick in my ass" I moan moving up and down faster. He grabs tightly onto my hips and guides me up and down his dick. I reach around and put my legs on his thighs and throw my head back as I feel his cock rub against my spot deep in my ass. I got to stroke my throbbing cock, but of course Todd slaps my hand away. I seriously need to cum already. I can't believe this it actually happening. I was just fucked by Diggie and now I am riding Todd's dick basically the two hottest guys in the school are mine. The more I move up and down Todd's dick the better it feels. Todd grips tightly on my hips and starts to thrust his hips making me more vocal.

As Todd continues to pound me Diggie starts kissing my neck making me moan. From Todd's dick inside of my ass and with Diggie kissing me, I want to come so badly. Oh my gosh, I know I want to be able to last much with all of this.

"Oh jeez Parker I can't last much longer." Todd moans.

"Neither can I" I moan. Diggie jumps up from the couch and gets behind.

"Parker do you trust me?" he moans kissing my neck still.

"Yeah why" I moan. Todd smirks as he stops fucking me. I feel Diggie's cock against my butt oh my gosh no. He's not about to shove his cock into my ass I can't take the both of them. Diggie makes it somewhat in me and then he slowly pushes his dick into my ass. He pushes himself into me and I gasp and let a very high pitched moan. "Stop stop stop!" I cry. O my gosh I know this will feel good eventually, but holy shit it hurts like fuck! "How much did you push in!?"

"I barely have the head in" Diggie says. Holy shit.

"Come on it will feel better after a while" Diggie moans.

"Do it!" Todd says.

"Do what don't do what ohh fuck you!" I yell and dig my nails into Todd's shoulder. My eyes start to water as I try and get used to having two ginormous cocks inside my ass. Todd wraps his hand around my now soft cock and strokes it which actually feels good. I run my hands up and down Todd's amazing body feeling his amazing chest and his abs. This hurts like hell, but it feels good to have Todd's or whoever's cock smashed against my spot. I slowly pull myself up and down, taking only a little bit up and slowly going back down making both of them moan.

"Jeez Parker your ass is fucking tight" Diggie moans kissing my neck and my shoulders.

"Jeez its fucking amazing and feeling your dick against mine makes me want to cum Diggie" Todd moans.

"keep talking I moan" getting really turned on by how dirty they both are talking.

"fuck parker just know that this is only the begging I'm going to be in this ass every second I get!" Diggie whispers in my ear.

"uh him going to be in his ass."

"Yeah you will be after I'm done" Diggie says and smirks.

"Or I'll just fuck you as I fuck parker." Todd says and smirks.

"Maybe next time" that makes me want to cum right now. The thought of Diggie fucking me while Todd fucks him turns me on. I start to move myself up and down, making them both moan the second I move. It hurts so bad, but I can't help but love it. Diggie starts to take himself out and then moves back in making me and Todd moan. Todd slightly moves his hips upward moves his dick inside of me. It hurts like hell but the more each of us move, the better it starts to feel. I start moving up and down as fast as I can ignoring the pain and focusing on the pleasure. "Shit your ass feel so fucking good" he moans behind me.

"Fucking shit I'm gonna cum soon" Todd moans.

"I can feel your cock twitching" Diggie moans.

"Fuck your ass and Diggie's dick feels so damn good! I'm gonna cum!" Todd moans and then starts pounding me as hard as he can. He lets out a loud moan and I feel his cock explode deep inside of my ass. As Todd moans and empty's his balls in my ass Diggie starts to pound my ass harder. Todd grabs onto my throbbing cock and starts to stroke it as fast as he can making me moan louder.

"Guys I'm gonna cum I'm gonna cum!" I cry out and my dick explodes. I yell out as I start to cum. I actually hit Todd's neck and shoot cum all over his chest and his abs. Diggie pounds me through my orgasm.

"Fucking shit guys I'm coming. Fuck fuck fuck I'm cumming! Fuck!" he yells and I feel him cum deep into me as well. He pounds me through both of orgasms all of us moaning like crazy. Finally, Diggie pulls out of me and collapses next to Todd and is breathing heavily. I fall forward and lay my head on Todd's heavily cum covered chest as we all catch our breaths.

"That was amazing" Todd says after a while, making Diggie and I laugh.

"it was" Diggie says.

"When's round two" Todd says making me laugh.

"Ya right! I'm going to need a few days to recover." Making both boys slightly laugh.

"this is only the begging" he says.


End file.
